


Truth in Your Fangs

by yashkonu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashkonu/pseuds/yashkonu
Summary: For a prompt: "Everything is going to be okay" (even if it won't be)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for discussion of past abuse and suicidal ideation

****You find her on the rooftop. She turns away when she spots you, but not before you catch a shine of tears in the moonlight. You pretend not to notice; she wouldn’t want you to. You’ve never been one to deny people their illusions.

When you sit beside her, staring out at the forest, she asks what you want, as if you could ever answer that. Lying is easy, so you do that. She doesn’t believe you.

Then she says something you really, really wish she hadn’t said. She says “how many times do you have to lie to other people before you don’t know the truth yourself anymore?” It’s the worst thing she could ever say to you because you don’t know the answer, and you think that means she’s right.

You fold in on yourself, knees tucked up to your chest, and try to come up with the truth. You think of something, but before you answer you tell her that this is a trade; if you’re going to be honest she has to as well. She nods and finally faces you. Her eyes are bloodshot.

You say “the worst person I have ever met told me that she would keep me alive if I did whatever she told me to do. I thought that was a pretty good deal at the time, which is fucked up. She would hit me, and one time she set my arm on fire for fun. She gutted Vale, and I double-crossed her. Every night I expect to see her slitting my throat when I wake up.”

You feel like you’re talking about yourself too much, so you wrap up. “I guess I want none of that to be my life. I want my life to not be so fucked.”

She says she’d probably want that too, if she were you. She’s glad she’s not you, but she doesn’t say it out loud.

You nod at her, and she answers too. “My father is a slaver and wanted me to be a slaver too. He spent his whole life killing and abusing an entire species, because it was profitable. Until around a year ago, I thought that was a good thing. He still calls me his son, and every time he does I consider killing him. I genuinely do not know why I haven’t tried yet.”

She leans her head on your shoulder and it’s the nicest thing that’s happened to you in years, which is fucked up. She says she wants to die, but more than that she wants to want to live.

You think about putting your arm around her, but you think that would make her a worse person by association, so you don’t. You realize that that’s a pretty fucked up thought to have, so you put your arm around her. She scoots a little closer to you.

You tell her everything is going to be okay. She asks if that’s another lie, and you say you really hope not.

It’s so funny, neither of you can keep from crying.


End file.
